


What I Won't Tell You

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Victor is terminally ill, stubborn russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: It always started with the same thing; a skipped beat of his heart's normal rhythm would make Victor gasp, then smile as he tried to hide his affliction from any eyes that would wander his way.No one could know he was dying





	What I Won't Tell You

It always started with the same thing; a skipped beat of his heart's normal rhythm would make Victor gasp, then smile as he tried to hide his affliction from any eyes that would wander his way.

No one could know he was dying

……

"Victor!" An exuberant voice jolted Victor out of his reverie, and he looked up from where he had been talking with a coach, his bright blue eyes focusing on Yuuri's dark brown ones, which always reminded Victor of coffee. How he could use a nice, strong coffee right now to wake him up and take away this haze that had settled over his mind for the past hour. It wasn't even truly nighttime, and Victor felt like he had been sprinting all day. Well, he had been skating all day. Did that count? 

"Yuuri! What is it?" Victor asked, walking away from Yakov and toward his protégé, pleading desperately - which had became somewhat of the norm for him - that an attack wouldn't happen right now in front of Yuuri, and subsequently, the crowd gathered behind him eagerly in the bleachers. Out of everyone, Yuuri was the person that Victor wanted to hide his affliction from the most. Someone who cared and looked up to him like an idol couldn't see just how weak Victor truly had gotten not on the outside, but on the inside where his facade and strength was slowly boiling away. "Are you okay?"

Victor momentarily cursed his choice of words as he saw confusion rise up in the younger skaters eyes, but it was quickly replaced by an emotion that Victor wanted to hold close to his heart despite the fact that he didn't really deserve. Adoration. Yuuri had looked up to the older skater ever since he had seen him that one time. After that drunken night, Victor had became Yuuri's coach with the younger one blissfully unaware that his coach was living on painfully shortened time.

"I just wanted to say something, Victor.." Yuuri's voice had turned serious in the matter of a few seconds, the typical enthusiasm he flaunted unknowingly in his voice seemingly being squashed by something else. And after thinking it over for a second - and watching his protégé's eyes - Victor understood what it was, and his heart gave a leap. One that wasn't caused by his disease, but still painful nonetheless. It was gratitude that Yuuri was showing, gratitude for Victor and all that he had done. 

How many coaches got to experience this?


End file.
